An oscillation circuit is built in a semiconductor device, and is configured to supply generated periodic pulses to a circuit block within the semiconductor device. To stabilize the operation of the circuit block, it is desirable to cause the oscillating frequency of the oscillation circuit to have less variation with regard to ambient temperature.